


Glittery and pink

by juliciousjk



Category: Camp Rock (2008)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, I came to the conclusion that Barron and Sander are her best friends from before Tess, Missing Scene, and the hows and whys of ella joining their team last minute, just a fic resulting in me overanalyzing hasta la vista, just a wholesome friendship, the backstory these secondary characters deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliciousjk/pseuds/juliciousjk
Summary: Barron, Sander and Ella have been best friends since their first time attending Camp Rock, since before Tess and Peggy were even in the picture. Now that Tess is getting more and more overly bossy, Sander and Barron are trying to make Ella join their team.(or the one where the author watched hasta la vista too many times and started thinking that there had to be some backstory for ella to join their team like this and not go solo like peggy did)





	Glittery and pink

“So? Ella?”, Barron waved a hand in front of the girl’s blank stare.

“Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about Tess and everything”

Even though Tess was making Peggy and herself rehearse at a crazy rate, she always found time to watch Barron and Sander’s rehearsals. She was their seal of approval since always. No performance could ever step foot on the stage without Ella having seen it and critiqued it beforehand. Always constructive criticism of course. And yes, telling them they looked like they were wearing “cool hats if egg looking hats were ever cool” was constructive criticism.

She just knew how to make a stage look as perfect as it could be. She didn’t miss any detail. And so, whether she was part of the performance or not, she always knew the singing, dancing and rapping parts as well as the harmonies – that _she_  added to add “dazzle” to it all.

Ella, Barron and Sander had met at their first summer camp when they were still junior campers. They were inseparable, quite the trio. Soon enough they had all become friends with Tess and Peggy. More Peggy than Tess for some of them – cue Barry and Sander. Eventually, Peggy and Ella had become backup singers for each and every one of Tess’ performances, forever in her shadow. But they knew how hard it all was for Tess and behind the mean girl, there was their friend from when they were 11 and they loved her. Leaving her would feel like a betrayal knowing everything they knew about her. They knew full well that the last thing Tess needed was to be alone.

“Rehearsing your ooh’s and aah’s in your head?”

“Sander!” she hit his shoulder “that’s not funny”.

“Okay but on a serious note, we know you feel like Tess is already going through a lot and everything but that doesn’t give her the right to just treat you guys like garbage, as far as I know she’s supposed to be your friend not your boss.” Sander kept on.

“It’s complicated, you don’t know everything. Don’t worry about it.”

Ella was used to saying that. Barron and Sander worried a lot about her. Mostly because she hid a lot of how she felt. For example, it took her so long to admit to them that she’d rather sew everyone’s stage outfits rather than actually be on the stage. Of course, she loved it too, but if there was something she really loved it was capturing the essence of a performance in the shape of a blouse. That’s why being Tess’ backup vocalist didn’t bother her as much as it did Peggy. What she didn’t like was the way she was treated and of course she wouldn’t say no to some improvements in the line distribution, but she really didn’t care that much for being the center of attention on stage. However, given the opportunity, she can and _will_  set that stage on fire.

“I think you should add a dance break between the last two chorus or like another verse or something”

“You know we’ll worry”, Barron said as his hand did soothing motions on her back.

“Okay! Can we get back on topic guys!”, Ella said as she backed away from his touch to get on the stage and give more advice on the way to go.

 

After the rehearsal was done, as she was congratulating everyone for their hard work, Barry approached her, wiping his forehead with a towel.

“Ella”

“Mhm?”

“You know that there’s always a spot for you in our stages, right?”, he went on.

“Bar-bear, always so soft for me“, she let out in that exaggerated voice while pinching his cheek.

“I’m just saying” he finally said after sighing and rolling his eyes more than necessary.

“I know. Alright I gotta go, Tess has last minute rehearsals planned. Ew, sweaty” she said as she wiped the fingers she used to pinch him with on his shirt.

“So, what did she say?”, Sander asked Barron as Ella went through the door.

“Nothing, as always”, the other replied, defeated.

“Didn’t even say she’ll consider it?”

“You know her, Sandy”.

They both sighed and started helping everyone wrap everything up.

\-------------

“Guys you know what?”, Ella said as she was laying on her back, head hanging upside down from the edge of the bed in Barron and Sander’s room.

“No but we’re gonna find out I suppose”, Sander said teasingly.

She sat up to sit legs crossed on the bed, getting solemn as if she was about to talk about serious topics.

“So, you know that I take a lot from Tess and I always indulge her. But she is really pushing me over the edge with this”

Both boys look worried about what she’s about to reveal. They are trying to hide it but failing.

“I made this really cool top for me for the performance, but she told me that it was too much, and she needed a “classy stage” and already had outfits for Peggy and I anyway.” She paused, looking down and stroking her forehead in annoyance “This is bullshit”.

“Oh! You’re genuinely mad about this? This was what the last straw was? Not the fact that she screams at you 24/7 about a step whereas you’re already doing it better than her or a harmony where you’re on key and she’s the one who’s off??” Barron couldn’t keep it to himself and his frustration about Tess sometimes had to get out even if he knew exactly what Ella would say, that he was being too harsh on her and she had enough on her plate, et cetera, et cetera.

“It’s just that I spent so much time and hard work on it and it really meant a lot to me, but of course she can’t even let me have that when I’m already giving up basically everything for it to be the stage she wants. Of course, this is Tess and friends, not _our_  stage. But this is a dictatorship that I will not stand for anymore!”

“That’s what we’re talking about! Yes Ella!!”

They both went for a hug, ending up in her being crushed in a pile of their bodies on the bed. She just kept telling them she couldn’t breathe while giggling. Barron eventually kissed her forehead before getting up and Sander did the same with her cheek. And she just couldn’t stop smiling. After sitting up, she suddenly started fidgeting as her smile faded.

“So… I have nothing prepared if I get off Tess’ team. And I don’t want to leave Peggy either. Maybe I shouldn’t- You know what, it was stupid, I can’t just leave my team this close to the event because my dumb outfit wasn’t approved. Wow, how shallow” she nervously laughed.

“El! You have to put yourself first sometimes. It’s not a dumb outfit, it’s something you put your heart and soul in and on which Tess walked all over. It’s not shallow.” Sander softly said, crouching in front of her to be at eye level as he took her hands in his. She tried to smile but her lips were pinched. Barron sat beside her on the bed letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

“There’s always a spot on our team for you. Actually, it’s not even _our_ team if you’re not on it!” Barron said jokingly even though he meant every word.

“Would your team let me wear my top? It’s pink and glittery” she said taking her head off his shoulder to look up at him.

At that Sander stood up letting go of her hands, making her look his way. “Of course! If anything, our stage _needs_  too much, it’s perfect!”.

“If we’re gonna do this I can just do some back up vocals on your raps since I didn’t rehearse with you and everything, that could be cool right?” Ella seemed more excited now.

“Ella, you’re getting a solo, what are you even on about?”

Barron and Sander just started talking over each other about how there was no way they’d ever let her be in the back with some ooh’s and aah’s with the voice she had. They went on about how it was even just human decency at this point, they were friends, they couldn’t just do this and she had been at all of their rehearsals so saying she hadn’t rehearsed with them was a little rich. That among other stuff that Ella couldn’t grasp because they were talking at the same time.

“ -you can’t put someone with a glittery pink blouse in the back now, come _on_ ”

Ella just stood up from the bed and wrapped an arm around each of their necks, breathing them in. Those really were her best friends in the world and she never could have wished for people who’d understand her more and knew how to talk to her better than them two. Since childhood, they had always been there for her and she had always been there for them. Quite the trio indeed.


End file.
